


[fanart] play me like you play your guitar

by thiliart (thilia)



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Rock Stars, Tattoos, rock star!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thiliart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus achieves what ever fanboy dreams of... to seduce his star.</p><p><b>Age Disparity:</b> 43 (Draco)/ 17 (Albus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] play me like you play your guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist rockstar!Draco and groupie!Albus. :))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments here or at [Livejournal](http://dm-asp-fest.livejournal.com/23811.html).


End file.
